tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Sandra Packlin
Sandra Packlin (born 1964) is a supporting controlled character in Tales from the Tuckerverse and The Princess and The Clock as well as a former supporting one in Tucker's Wand. Holding a Doctorate in Business, Sandra the head of the business department at Decker State College. After having some unusual experiences Sandra joined up with the Scooby Gang, only to later leave it when she was ringed by Susie Kim and placed under the control of the Royal Momju Necklace. Sandra now lives in Cindy Vu's carriage house along with her long-lost daughter Rachel Packlin. Biography Early Life Doctor Packlin was born in Bennington, Vermont to a Banker father and a house wife mother. She has a younger sister Christine Packlin who was born five years later. Sandra lived in Bennington for most of her childhood before moving to Burlington during her teenage years when her father became a bank manager. Her parents both currently reside in Burlington, her father retired from his banking job. Growing up Sandra and her sister were both typical girls. Both were pretty much close in personality and were into the same the things with Christine following her older sister's footsteps for the most part. All through high school Sandra was cheerleader who dated steadily dated several members of the football team at different times of her high school days. She was also a member if the National Honor Society and captain of the debate team. Her senior in high school she won the title of Ms Teen Vermont but failed to obtain the Ms Teen USA crown finishing third. Sandra attended Harvard University with the intention of later practicing law. The Packlin's could barely afford to send their eldest daughter to the Ivy league school. Sandra, as smart as she was, was unable to get a full scholarship. Moving some money around and getting a pretty decent size loan they managed to send her off to Boston, though money was still tight. To make extra cash on the side, Sandra became a lingerie model and amateur actress mostly doing commercials. Part way through her undergrad Sandra decided to change major, going into business instead. She would tell everyone that she simply changed her mind with the majors. The actuality was that she found law too demanding and could not keep up. At some point during this time Sandra became pregnant and gave her child up for adoption. The Decker Mysteries After obtaining doctorate in business and masters in education all from Harvard, Sandra was hired by Decker State College in Malibu as department chair of the school's business program. Under Packlin's guidance the program became one of the top in the nation and the best in California. Within three years of her employment with the school, Sandra made tenured ensuring her employment with the school for the rest of her life. As of late Sandra had experience with a series of odd events that have made her suspicious of her surroundings. Unknown to her the events were centered around magical items, Time freezing technology and even mind control, including a strange encounter with Ashley Tisdale. Having tenured she does not plan to leave her position at any cost so with that thought Sandra began looking into these strange events which led her to joining the student run Scooby Gang which look into such odd happenings. After some time with the Scooby Gang Sandra became closer with the group, in particular Pamela Flipspatrick, and she confided to her about the secret child she'd conceived. Deciding to finally find out what had become of her daughter Sandra began investigating and was shocked to learn that Rachel Xanders was her daughter. Pam meanwhile confided in Sandra about a supposed dream she'd had about Tucker Holmes stopping time, but later that day went missing. While Sandra wondered if Tucker was really a suspect she instead approached Peggy Sharp, who contacted the parents of Pamela and Kelli McAdams, the other girl also missing. As they prepared to launch a proper investigation Pam and Kelli showed up to explain their absence, though unknown to any present they were being controlled by hypnosis and Transmoxide. Told Rachel had run off with a wealthy man Sandra was considering giving up hope of ever reuniting with her when she ended up frozen by Sandy Vanholt, becoming a part of her collection. Sandra Reborn Sandy ended up freezing time with the Stillsville Camera and the Durga Hourglass, Sandra remaining frozen along with her daughter. The Chrono Alliance however decided to help them out after Sandy was dealt with, Susie Kim reuniting them while giving them both rings connected to the Royal Momju Necklace. Both women accepted the rings and became members of Susie's inner circle, aware they're being controlled but being okay with it. Sandra invited Rachel to live with her and convinced her to make Business her major, Rachel in turn taking her mother's last name. The pair also have the ability to make each other sleep or freeze, even adding hypnotic-like suggestions while they're under. A few weeks after Sandra and Rachel were ringed Tucker Holmes came to visit Susie and both Sandra and Tucker ended up living out one of his fantasies. Later on Maggie Yen and Cindy Vu expressed some interest in having caretakers live in their carriage house, people who could watch their collection while doing day jobs as well. Sandra and Rachel ended up getting volunteered for the job and soon moved in, becoming fast friends with Maggie and Cindy. Personal Information * Current Age: 45 * Height: 5'4.75" * Weight: 140 lbs * Hair Color: Light Brunette * Eye Color: Light Brown * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: Varies * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Women, Men * Special Notes: Needs Glasses Personal Items * Mercedes-Benz C-Class, Personal Vehicle Relationships Family * Rachel Packlin, Daughter * Christine Packlin, Younger Sister Co-Workers * Brie Lawson, Assistant * Samantha Ross, also Friend Friends * Susie Kim * Pamela Flipspatrick * Maggie Yen * Cindy Vu * Michelle Gim (Formerly) * Sandy Vanholt (Formerly) Appearances * Tucker's Wand XIII: First Day of Class * Tucker's Wand XVII: The Split * Clockwork Revenge Part II and III * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Maggie's Clock: School Daze Part I and II * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Wind and Sand * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother on Hold * Maggie's Clock VI: The Contest * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Securing the Throne * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fractured Time * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion * The Princess and The Clock: Laws of Possession Trivia * Sandra is based on former Alaskan governor and vice presidential candidate Sarah Palin. Category: Characters Category: Supporting Characters Category: Controlled Characters Category: Tucker's Wand Category: Tales from the Tuckerverse Category: The Princess and The Clock Category: Decker State College Category: Professors